twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rihanna
|Wytwórnia płytowa = Roc Nation |Zawód = *Piosenkarka *Modelka *Aktorka *Projektantka mody *Autorka tekstów |Płeć = Kobieta |Wzrost = 173 cm |Kolor włosów = Czarne |Kolor oczu = Brązowe |Kolor skóry = Ciemny |Rodzice = *Monica Braithwaite *Ronald Fenty |Rodzeństwo = *Samantha Fenty *Rorrey Fenty *Rajad Fenty *Kandy Fenty *Jamie Fenty |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Paulina Ignasiak *Kaja Paschalska *Agnieszka Twardowska *Maria Tyszkiewicz *Aleksandra Gintrowska *Honorata Skarbek *Iga Krefft *Ewelina Lisowska |Wykonywany utwór = *„Only Girl” *„Umbrella” *„We Found Love” *„Diamonds” *„Princess of China” *„Don't Stop the Music” *„Man Down” *„Love On The Brain” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Piąta *Szósta *Ósma *Dziesiąta *Jedenasta *Dwunasta }} Rihanna, właściwie Robyn Rihanna Fenty (ur. 20 lutego 1988 roku w Saint Michael) — barbadoska piosenkarka, aktorka, autorka tekstów i projektantka mody. Kariera sceniczna '2003-2005: Początki' W grudniu 2003 roku Rihanna poznała dzięki wzajemnemu przyjacielowi amerykańskiego producenta muzycznego Evana Rogersa. Piosenkarka i dwóch członków jej zespołu wzięli udział w przesłuchaniu zorganizowanym przez Rogersa w jego pokoju hotelowym. Producent powiedział, że "w chwili, gdy Rihanna weszła do pokoju, dwie poprzednie dziewczyny przestały istnieć." Podczas castingu Rogersa zaśpiewała cover utworu Emotion Destiny's Child. Rihanna zrobiła wrażenie na producencie i zaprosił ją na drugie spotkanie wraz z jej mamą, podczas którego zaproponował jej nagrywanie wspólnie z Carlem Sturkenem w ich studiu nagraniowym w Nowym Jorku. W wieku 16 lat została miss szkoły i wygrała szkolny talent show z piosenką Mariah Carey Hero. Przez następny rok Rihanna często podróżowała do domu Rogersa w Stamford, w stanie Connecticut. Z pomocą Sturkena nagrała cztery utwory demo, m.in. cover Whitney Houston Last Time i jej pierwszy przebój Pon De Replay. Następnie Rihanna powróciła do szkoły, a nagrywaniem utworów zajmowała się tylko w czasie wakacji i podczas Bożego Narodzenia. W styczniu 2005 roku Rogers rozpoczął rozsyłanie nagranych wcześniej demo Rihanny do wytwórni płytowych. Kopia demo trafiła do studia Def Jam, gdzie Jay Brown, jeden z personelu A&R, usłyszał ją i przedstawił prezesowi wytwórni, Jayowi-Z. Gdy Jay-Z usłyszał Pon de Replay, początkowo był sceptyczny. Uważał, że piosenka jest zbyt trudna dla niej: "gdy utwór jest zbyt duży, to trudno artyście, aby wrócił później z powrotem. Ja nie podpisuję się pod piosenkami, ja podpisuję się pod artystami". Def Jam jako pierwszy odpowiedział na wysłane demo i zaprosił Rihannę na przesłuchanie, gdzie zaśpiewała For the Love of You dla Jaya-Z i L.A. Reida z The Island Def Jam Music Group. W lutym 2005 roku piosenkarka podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią i anulowała spotkania z innymi. W tym samym miesiącu przeniosła się do Stanów Zjednoczonych i zamieszkała z Rogersem i jego żoną. Mimo że wciąż uważa siebie za Robyn, wybrała swoje drugie imię jako swój pseudonim sceniczny ponieważ dla niej, imię Rihanna jest właśnie etapem, który zaczął się w studiu nagraniowym w 2005 roku. '2005–2006: Music of the Sun i A Girl Like Me' Po podpisaniu kontraktu z Def Jam, Rihanna spędziła trzy miesiące w studiu nagraniowym, w celu zamknięcia swojego debiutanckiego albumu. Nad płytą pracowała z Evanem Rogersem, Carlem Sturkenem, z duetem Stargate i grupą Poke & Tone. Przed wydaniem albumu współpracowała z raperem Memphisem Bleekiem na jego czwarty studyjny album 534. 22 sierpnia 2005 roku ukazał się jej debiutancki singiel Pon De Replay, który zajął drugie miejsce na Billboard Hot 100 oraz na UK Singles Chart. Utwór stał się światowym hitem, zajmując pozycję w pierwszej dziesiątce w piętnastu krajach. Do końca 2005 roku utwór sprzedał się w nakładzie 3970 tys. kopii. Album Music of the Sun został wydany 30 sierpnia 2005 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych, osiągając miejsce dziesiąte na Billboard 200, ze sprzedażą 69 tys. kopii w pierwszym tygodniu. Ponadto płyta sprzedała się w ponad dwóch milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie i została złotą płytą przez Recording Industry Association of America, z wynikiem ponad 500 tys. kupionych egzemplarzy w USA. Jej muzyka zawiera elementy reggae ze względu na jej karaibskie pochodzenia. Album otrzymał mieszane recenzje od krytyków muzycznych. Magazyn Rolling Stone przyznał 2,5 gwiazdki na 5 możliwych, za brak pomysłowości i rytmicznych singli z "ogólnym wokalem" amerykańskiego R&B i za brak "karaibskich uroków". Sal Cinquemani ze Slant Magazine opisał album jako "nadmiar nastoletniego R&B", a główny singiel Pon de Replay jako "dancehallową mieszankę pop seksowną i uwodzicielską zarazem jak Baby Boy Beyonce. Recenzent dla Entertainment Weekly stwierdził, że "dancehallowo-R&B debiut jest wypełniony sztuczną produkcją, która blokuje Music of the Sun". Drugi singiel If It's Lovin' That You Want osiągnął mniejszy sukces niż Pon de Replay, osiągając pozycję trzydziestą szóstą na Hot 100 i jedenastą w Wielkiej Brytanii. Utwór dobrze się przyjął w Australii, Irlandii i Nowej Zelandii debiutując na pozycji w pierwszej dziesiątce w tych krajach. Miesiąc po wydaniu pierwszego albumu, wokalistka zaczęła pracę nad drugim. Produkcją zajęli się Evan Rogers i Carl Sturken, którzy wyprodukowali większość płyty, Stargate, J.R. Rotem i piosenkarz Ne-Yo. Podczas nagrywania albumu Rihanna służyła jako support dla Gwen Stefani, w celu promocji swojego albumu. Singiel SOS zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard Hot 100, stając się jej pierwszy numerem jeden w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Do końca 2006 roku utwór sprzedał się w nakładzie 4539 tys.. A Girl Like Me został wydany w kwietniu 2006 roku, mniej niż osiem miesięcy po ukazaniu się Music of the Sun. Album osiągnął piątą pozycję na liście Billboard 200, ze sprzedażą 115 tys. kopii w pierwszym tygodniu i został platyną przez RIAA, dzięki sprzedaży ponad miliona egzemplarzy w Stanach. Na arenie międzynarodowej album zadebiutował na pozycji pierwszej w Kanadzie, piątej na UK Albums Chart w Wielkiej Brytanii i na Irish Albums Chart w Irlandii. Krytycy wydali mieszane recenzje. Magazynu Rolling Stone opisał album: "Podobnie jak jej debiutancki album zawierający wypełniacze, ten podobnie, mimo że lepszy nie dostarcza niczego jeszcze tak pomysłowego jak genialny, pierwszy singiel." Album przedstawiono jako zapis niemal prawie identyczny jak słoneczny dancehallowy dub-pop, zawierający także hip-hopowe natchnione klubowymi beatami utwory oraz skoncentrowane na pełnoletności ballady. Drugi singiel Unfaithful stał się hitem, osiągając pozycję w pierwszej dziesiątce w kilkunastu krajach na całym świecie, w tym w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie osiągnął numer sześć na Billboard Hot 100, a także znalazł się na szczycie notowania w w Kanadzie, Francji i Szwajcarii. Do końca 2006 roku piosenka sprzedała się w nakładzie 4507 tys. kopii. Trzeci singiel We Ride nie osiągnął większego sukcesu, ale czwarty Break It off z gościnnym udziałem Seana Paula z pozycji pięćdziesiątej drugiej wskoczył na miejsce dziesiąte, aż w końcu na dziewiąte. Po wydaniu albumu Rihanna rozpoczęła swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową Rihanna: Live in Concert Tour. Potem rozpoczęła trasę Rock Block Tour, a następnie koncertowała z The Pussycat Dolls w trasie PCD Album Promotional Tour od 12 listopada 2006 do 6 lutego 2007 roku w Europie. Wokalistka zadebiutowała także w filmie Dziewczyny z drużyny 3, gdzie zagrała siebie samą w roli drugoplanowej. Film został wydany na DVD 8 sierpnia 2006 roku. '2007–2009: Nowy wizerunek i Good Girl Gone Bad' Z trzecim studyjnym albumem Good Girl Gone Bad, Rihanna chciała dokonać zmiany gatunku muzyki, zatrudniając tym samym producentów Timbalanda, will.i.ama i Seana Garretta i ponownie zmienić kompozycję albumu ze świeżymi, danceowymi utworami. Przyjęła w tym celu, podczas nagrywania, bardziej buntowniczy wygląd, ścinając swoje włosy i farbując je na czarno. Na temat albumu piosenkarka wypowiedziała słowa: "Chcę sprawić by ludzie tańczyli, ale także by byli smutni w tym samym czasie ... Czujesz, że każdy album jest inny i razie mam ochotę robić dużo szybszych piosenek". Album osiągnął szczyt w krajach takich jak Wielka Brytania, Kanada, Japonia, Brazylia, Rosja i Irlandia, ponadto zadebiutował na pozycji drugiej w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Australii. Płyta w odróżnieniu od dwóch poprzednich, które łączyły dancehall, z reggae i balladami zawiera bardziej dance-popowe piosenki. Album otrzymał pozytywne recenzje od krytyków, stając się dotychczas najlepiej ocenianym wydawnictwem muzycznym w historii artystki. Good Girl Gone Bad przyniósł cztery hity- wszystkie single osiągnęły pozycję w pierwszej trójce na Billboard Hot 100, w tym "Umbrella" z gościnnym udziałem Jaya-Z zadebiutowała na szczycie na prawie całym świecie. Oprócz uplasowania się na miejscu pierwszym w wielu krajach, "Umbrella" w Wielkiej Brytanii zajmowała najwyższe notowanie przez dziesięć kolejnych tygodni, stając się tym samym najdłużej znajdującym się numerem jeden na liście UK Singles Chart od czasów zespołu Wet Wet Wet z singlem "Love Is All Around", który spędził na szczycie tej listy aż piętnaście tygodni w 1994 roku. Utwór znalazł się pod numerem trzecim najlepszych piosenek 2007 roku magazynu Rolling Stone oraz stał się najlepiej sprzedającym singlem 2007 roku ze sprzedażą 8160 tys. kopii. Następne trzy single "Shut Up and Drive", "Don't Stop the Music" i "Hate That I Love You" wspięły się do pierwszej piętnastki w Stanach Zjednoczonych, z czego drugi z nich dotarł aż do pierwszej trójki w tym kraju. Ponadto "Don't Stop the Music" znalazł się na pozycji pierwszej w Australii, Holandii, Francji, Niemczech i Szwajcarii oraz sprzedał się w 5853 tys. egzemplarzach. W 2007 roku na rozdaniu nagród American Music Awards, Rihanna zdobyła statuetkę w kategorii ulubiona artystka Soul/R&B. Artystka ponownie wydała swój album o nowym tytule Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded w czerwcu 2008 roku, zawierający trzy nowe utwory. Pierwszy singiel z reedycji, "Take a Bow" osiągnął pozycję pierwszą w Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Utwór ten w 2008 roku sprzedał się w nakładzie 4965 tys. kopii. Duet z zespołem Maroon 5 "If I Never See Your Face Again" także został dodany do listy utworów, zaraz po piosence "Disturbia", który dotarł do pierwszego miejsca w Stanach i Nowej Zelandii, a także do końca 2008 roku singiel ten kupiono 6 300 000 razy. W trakcie promocji wydawnictwa wokalistka nagrała z raperem o pseudonimie T.I. singiel "Live Your Life", który zajął pozycję pierwszą na Hot 100, stając się jej piątym numerem jeden w Stanach, przed utworami "SOS", "Umbrella" "Take a Bow" i "Disturbia" oraz w 2008 roku sprzedał się w nakładzie 3542 tys. kopii. To sprawiło, że Rihanna stała się jedną z dwóch wokalistek zawierających pięć numerów jeden na równi z Beyonce. Ostatni singiel z płyty to "Rehab", który osiągnął pozycję w pierwszej trzydziestce na świecie, z czego szesnastą w Stanach. Remix albumu Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes został wydany w styczniu 2009 roku. Wydawnictwo sprzedało się w ponad dwóch milionach kopii w Ameryce, zostają dwukrotną platyną przez RIAA i stając się najlepiej sprzedającym albumem Rihanny. Piosenkarka została nominowana w czterech kategoriach nagród MTV Video Music Awards, wygrywając w Monsterze Roki i Teledysku Roku do singla "Umbrella" w 2007 roku. W 2008 roku wokalistka otrzymała pierwszą nagrodę Grammy, w kategorii Najlepsza kolaboracja rapowo-wokalna, z pięciu otrzymanych nominacji. W celu promocji albumu artystka rozpoczęła trasę koncertową Good Girl Gone Bad Tour 12 września 2007 roku po Ameryce Północnej i Europie, a następnie trasę Glow in the Dark Tour z Kanye Westem, Lupe Fiasco i zespołem N.E.R.D 16 kwietnia 2008 roku. Rihanna wygrała dwie nominację Ulubiona Artystka Pop/Rock i Soul/R & B w 2008 roku podczas American Music Awards. W grudniu 2008 roku Margeaux Watson z Entertainment Weekly napisała artykuł zatytułowany "Rihanna: Diva roku", w którym nawiązał do jej przełomu w tymże roku. '2009–2010: Rated R' 8 stycznia 2009 roku Rihanna miała wystąpić na rozdaniu nagród Grammy. Tak się jednak nie stało gdyż doszło do sprzeczki w samochodzie między wokalistką a jej ówczesnym chłopakiem Chrisem Brownem, który zmasakrował twarz wokalistce i bardzo ją pobił. Rihanna wystąpiła na drogę sądową, co skończyło się zakazem zbliżania dla Chrisa Browna do dziewczyny. W tej sytuacji Rihanna anulowała plany na wydanie wspólnej płyty z Chrisem Brownem, która miała zawierać wspólne ballady. Piosenkarka weszła do studia, zaczynając od zera, pracując nad zupełnie nowym albumem odzwierciedlającym jej mroczną przeszłość. Rihanna wystąpiła jako centralna postać w teledysku Kanye Westa "Paranoid". Współpracowała także z Jayem-Z i Westem nad "Run This Town", który na liście Billboard Hot 100 uplasował się na pozycji drugiej, a także znalazł się w pierwszej dziesiątce w dziesięciu innych krajach. Singiel ten wygrał dwie nagrody Grammy w kategorii Najlepsza kolaboracja rapowo-wokalna oraz Najlepsza piosenka rapowa. Czwarta płyta nosząca nazwę Rated R została wydana w listopadzie 2009 roku. Rolling Stone wydał pozytywną opinię pisząc, że "Rihanna zmieniła dźwięki i jest to najlepsza płyta pop roku". Album zadebiutował na pozycji numer cztery na Billboard 200 i uzyskał status platynowej płyty przez Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) sprzedając się w nakładzie powyżej miliona. Pierwsze trzy single "Russian Roulette", "Hard" i "Rude Boy" osiągnęły pozycję w pierwszej dziesiątce na Billboard Hot 100. Ten ostatni prócz pięciotygodniowego utrzymania się na pozycji pierwszej na amerykańskiej liście osiągnął pierwsze miejsce na australijskiej liście oraz miejsce w pierwszej dziesiątce w Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii, Nowej Zelandii i Szwajcarii oraz sprzedał się w nakładzie 4679 tys. do końca 2010 roku. Czwarty singel "Rockstar 101" osiągnął drugą pozycję na Hot Dance Club Songs, a utwór "Te Amo" zadebiutował w pierwszej czterdziestce w Europie, z czego na czternastej pozycji na UK Singles Chart. W celu promocji albumu wokalista rozpoczęła trasę Last Girl on Earth Tour. '2010–2012: Loud i Talk That Talk' W kwietniu 2010 roku David Guetta udostępnił krótki fragment utworu nagranego wraz z Rihanną. Później okazało się, że Rihanna pracowała wówczas nad nowym piątym albumem, który miała wydać jesienią 2010 roku. Przy współpracy nad albumem, oprócz Guetty, podjęli się również: Taio Cruz, Alex da Kid, Sean Garrett i Ne-Yo. W sierpniu ogłoszono, że pierwszym singlem z nowego albumu będzie piosenka nagrana z Davidem Guettą, która wstępnie nazywa się "Adrenalin Rush". Jednak wytwórnia Rihanny zmieniła zdanie i pierwszym singlem z nowego albumu stała się piosenka "Only Girl (In the World)". Piosenka miała swoją premierę 7 września 2010. Wyprodukowana została przez Stargate, norweską grupę producentów muzycznych, którzy wcześniej wyprodukowali już artystce takie hity jak: Don't Stop the Music i Hate That I Love You. Piosenka dotarła do miejsca pierwszego w Stanach, Australii, Kanadzie i Wielkiej Brytanii. Utwór zdobył statuetkę za "Najlepsze nagranie Dance" podczas 52 gali rozdania nagród Grammy Awards. Z dniem 19 listopada 2010 Rihanna wydała swój piąty album zatytułowany Loud. Drugi singiel z płyty "What's My Name? z gościnnym udziałem Drake'a wspiął się na pierwsze miejsce Billboard Hot 100. Osiągnął pierwsze miejsce, przed pierwszym singlem "Only Girl (In the World)", co zdarzyło się pierwszy raz w historii Billboard Hot 100. 5 grudnia 2010 roku na UK Singles Chart trzy piosenki Rihanny znalazły się w pierwszej dziesiątce: "Only Girl (In the World)" na pozycji siódmej, "What's My Name?" na ósmej i singiel Davida Guetty "Who's That Chick?" na dziewiątym. Sytuacja powtórzyła się 9 stycznia 2011 roku, kiedy to "What's My Name?" osiągnął pozycję pierwszą, "Only Girl (In The World)" spadło na pozycję dziewiątą, a "Who's That Chick?" na dziesiątą. 9 stycznia 2011 roku "What's My Name?" osiągnął pozycję pierwszą na UK Singles Chart, dając Rihannie jako jedynej artystce w historii pięć singli numer jeden w Wielkiej Brytanii. W 2007 roku "Umbrella" stała się pierwszym numerem jeden w UK, następnie "Take a Bow" w 2008 roku drugim, "Run This Town" w 2009 roku trzecim, a "Only Girl (In the World)" czwartym w 2010 roku. W kwietniu 2011 roku remix "S&M" z udziałem Britney Spears wspiął się na pierwszą pozycję Billboard Hot 100, stając się dziesiątym numerem jeden Rihanny w Stanach. Kolejno single, które osiągnęły szczyt w Stanach to: SOS" w 2006 roku, "Umbrella" w 2007 roku, "Take a Bow", "Disturbia" i "Live Your Life" w 2008 roku, "Rude Boy", "Love the Way You Lie", What's My Name?" i "Only Girl (In the World)" w 2010 roku oraz "S&M" w 2011 roku. Rihanna stała się najmłodszą artystką, która tego dokonała, pokonując jednocześnie rekord Mariah Carey. Piosenkarka w dniu swoich 23 urodzin, czyli 20 lutego 2011 roku wystąpiła na NBA All-Star Game w Staples Center, w LA. W październiku 2011 roku, Rihanna zaśpiewała w dwóch piosenkach: "Princess of China" zespołu Coldplay i "Fly" z repertuaru Nicki Minaj. W tym samym miesiącu pojawiła się w roli gościnnego jurora w programie The X Factor. Pomagała ona L.A. Reid podczas domów jurorskich. Początkowe plany piosenkarki na rok 2011 miały obejmować wydanie reedycji piątego albumu Loud. 15 września Rihanna ogłosiła, że do tego nie dojdzie, a w zamian powstanie nowy album. Jego wydanie zostało potwierdzone na 21 listopada 2011 roku. Zostało też potwierdzone to, że płyta będzie dostępna w dwóch edycjach: standardowej i deluxe. 22 września Rihanna wydała pierwszy singel z nowej płyty "We Found Love". Został on wydany w formacie digital download w USA w tym samym dniu. Gdy singel znalazł się na pozycji 9 na US charts, Rihanna stała się pierwszą solową artystką w historii, której 20 utworów znalazło się w pierwszej dziesiątce Hot 100 top-ten singles. Czyniąc to, artystka jednocześnie pokonała poprzedni rekord ustalony przez Madonnę. W ostatnim kwartale 2011 roku, We Found Love stało się jedenastym utworem numerem jeden Rihanny, na Billboard Hot 100. Piosenka utrzymywała się na liście na pozycji 1. przez jedenaście tygodni, jednocześnie pokonując między innymi rekord ustanowiony przez Adele (7 tygodni) i będąc singlem najdłużej utrzymującym się na pozycji pierwszej w roku 2011.W 2012 r. teledysk do singla został nagrodzony na MTV Awards statuetką " Teledysk roku". Tym samym Rihanna stała się pierwszą kobietą z dwoma statuetkami za tą kategorię na MTV gali. Kolejnym singlem z płyty Talk That Talk został utwór "You da One". Został on wydany w dniu 11 listopada 2011. 23 grudnia artystka udostępniła wideoklip promujący singel. Utwór dotarł do pozycji 14. Billboard Hot 100. W międzyczasie Rihanna wystąpiła gościnnie w singlu Drake'a "Take Care", do którego teledysk został wydany. Trzecim singlem została piosenka "Talk That Talk". Początkowo Rihanna pracowała nad teledyskiem do utworu jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn prace te zostały anulowane. Mimo to dotarł do pozycji 31. na Billboardzie. W Kanadzie dotarł do pozycji 30., w UK Singles Chart na pozycję 25., natomiast w Szwecji na pozycję 11. Czwartym singlem został remiks wspólnie nagrany z byłym chłopakiem Rihanny Chrisem Brownem. Singiel nosi tytuł Birthday Cake. Singiel został wydany radiowo 6 marca w amerykańskim radiu. Wywołał wielką aferę gdyż trzy lata temu pomiędzy Rihanną a Chrisem doszło do fizycznej sprzeczki. Singiel stał się popularny głównie w USA gdzie dotarł na 24 miejsce na Billboardzie Hot 100, uzyskując status złotej płyty. Piątym w USA, a trzecim międzynarodowym singlem został "Where Have You Been". Teledysk do utworu uważany jest za jeden z najlepszych w karierze Rihanny. Piosenka została hitem docierając do Top 5 list przebojów w ok. 15 krajach. W Brazylii osiągnęła pierwszą pozycję, a w Kanadzie i USA – piątą. Ostatnim singlem z albumu został Remix piosenki " Cockiness (Love It)" nagrany wspólnie z A$APem ROCKYm. '2012–13: Unapologetic i trasa koncertowa' 26 września 2012 roku został wydany pierwszy singiel o nazwie "Diamonds" promujący siódmy album studyjny Rihanny. Osiągnął sukces utrzymując się trzy tygodnie z rzędu na liście Billboard Hot 100. Za sprawą umieszczenia go na pierwszym miejscu Rihanna wyrównała rekord Madonny (a przebiła Whitney Houston) mając 12 singli na szczycie listy Billboard Hot 100. Siódmy album nagrywany od czerwca 2012 roku wydany został 19 listopada tego roku. 8 marca 2013 roku rozpoczęła się piąta dotychczas trasa koncertowa pod nazwą Diamonds World Tour. Trasa rozpoczęłą się w Stanach Zjednoczonych w Buffalo. Tytuł i okładka siódmego albumu Rihanny została ujawniona 11 października 2012 o godzinie 16:00 czasu polskiego. 19 listopada 2012 odbyła się światowa premiera siódmego albumu Rihanny Unapologetic. Album pojawił się w edycji standard, deluxe oraz super deluxe. Edycja super deluxe pojawiła się podczas świąt bożonarodzeniowych. Album Unapologetic promowany był podczas trasy koncertowej Rihanny 777 Tour. Artystka w ciągu 7 dni odwiedziła 7 miast, a na każdym koncercie było 777 fanów. Trasa rozpoczęła się 14 listopada 2012 roku w Meksyku, a zakończyła 20 listopada w Nowym Jorku. 9 stycznia Rihanna ujawniła że kolejnym singlem z albumu zostanie "Stay", a singlem radiowym wydanym tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych "Pour It Up". Między 10 a 11 lutego odbyła się gala rozdania nagród Grammy. Rihanna zdobyła dzięki przebojowi "We Found Love" statuetkę w kategorii "Najlepszy klip krótkometrażowy". Rihanna była też nominowana w dwóch innych kategoriach. Kolejnymi singlami wydanymi tylko radiowo zostały piosenki "Loveeeeeee Song" oraz "Right Now" z gościnnym udziałem Davida Guetty. 29 sierpnia 2013 roku nowym singlem została ballada z rockowymi brzmieniami "What Now". Powstał do niej również teledysk kręcony w Tajlandii. Piosenka wspięła się na miejsce 25 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, oraz 21 w Australii i Anglii. 29-ego października 2013 Eminem potwierdził, że piosenka "The Monster" w której gościnnie użyczyła głosu Rihanna zostanie jego czwartym singlem z ostatniej płyty. Piosenka po wydaniu teledysku szybko stała się światowym hitem plusując się na pozycji 1 w ponad szesnastu krajach, między innymi w Polsce. Piosenka wspięła się również na szczyt amerykańskich list przebojów, tym samym stając się trzynastym numerem 1 Rihanny w tym kraju. Obecnie Rihanna jest na trzecim miejscu z największą ilością singli na szczycie notowań w tym kraju. Lepsi od niej są tylko zespół The Beatles (20 singli na szczycie) i Mariah Carey (18 singli numer 1). Na początku 2014-ego roku sukcesy na listach przeboju w Oceanii zaczęła odnosić piosenka "Jump" pomimo braku jej promocji. Osiągnęła ona miejsce 5 w Australii oraz 10 w Nowej Zelandii. 24 stycznia została ona oficjalnie uznana za siódmy singiel z albumu Unapologetic. Podczas tegorocznej gali nagród Grammy Rihanna została nagrodzona jedną statuetką za swój ostatni album "Unapologetic". Tym samym wokalistka w swojej kolekcji ma już 7 nagród Grammy. Jeszcze wcześniej 13-ego stycznia wyciekła piosenka Shakiry ze wspólnym udziałem Rihanny, która jest najnowszym singlem latynoskiej wokalistki. 30 stycznia 2014 został opublikowany teledysk. Teledysk do "Can't Remember to Forget you" zaledwie w dobę po publikacji został obejrzany 17 milionów razy na portalu You Tube. Piosenka we wrześniu 2014 łącznie została obejrzana 400 milionów razy stając się drugim singlem najczęściej oglądanym w 2014 roku zaraz po singlu Katy Perry "Dark Horse". 'Od 2014: ANTI i Home' W grudniu 2013 roku raper Pitbull ujawnił w wywiadzie, że chciał zaśpiewać swój hit "Timber" z Rihanną, jednak ta odmówiła, gdyż pracowała wtedy z Shakirą nad jej nowym singlem "Can't Remember to Forget You". Singel pojawił się na albumie Shakiry 13 stycznia 2014. W tym samym miesiącu ogłoszone zostało, że Rihanna pracuje nad swoim nowym (już ósmym) albumem. Pracuje nad nią z takimi osobami jak DJ Mustard, David Guetta, Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkinsand i Nicky Romero. 25 lutego dyrektor generalny DreamWorks Animation, Jeffrey Katzenberg ogłosił, że Rihanna będzie dubbingowała dziewczynę o imieniu Tip w ich najnowszej produkcji Home (Dom), razem z Jennifer Lopez i Steve Martin'em. W maju 2014 Rihanna odeszła z wytwórni Def Jam (w której nagrywała wszystkie swe poprzednie płyty) do Roc Nation. 24 stycznia 2015 roku zamieściła na Twitterze swoją nową piosenkę o nazwie "FourFiveSeconds", którą śpiewa z Kanye Westem i Paulem McCartney'em). 26 marca odbyła się premiera kolejnego utworu o nazwie "Bitch Better Have My Money". 2 lipca miała miejsce premiera teledysku piosenki. Wcześniej, tj. 13 kwietnia, udostępniła kolejny utwór – "American Oxygen". Za jego produkcję odpowiada Kanye West. Ostatecznie wszystkie 3 utwory nie znalazły się na nowym albumie. 3 grudnia 2015 roku, Rihanna ogłosiła swoją nową trasę "Anti World Tour". Rozpoczęła się 12 marca 2016 roku i potrwa do 21 sierpnia. Obejmie ona 72 koncertów. W Ameryce Północnej, supportować będzie ją Travis Scott, a w Europie Big Sean, ponadto gościem specjalnym ma być The Weeknd. 27 stycznia 2016 roku, Barbadoska umieściła na portalu TIDAL, swój pierwszy singel z nowego albumu pt. Work. Następnego dnia, na tym samym portalu, pojawił się nowy album ANTI. Rihanna umożliwiła swoim fanom, odsłuchanie go za darmo. 5 lutego wprowadzono płytę do sprzedaży fizycznej i cyfrowej. Album dotarł do pierwszego miejsca listy Billboard. 22 lutego odbyła się premiera teledysku "Work", który osiągnął od premiery ponad 500 milionów wyświetleń. Sam singel dotarł do pierwszego miejsca notowania Billboard Hot 100, gdzie spędził dotychczas dziewięć tygodni. Tym samym Rihanna ma już 14 singli na szczycie prestiżowej amerykańskiej listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Jest drugą kobietą z największą liczbą singli numer 1 (zaraz za Mariah Carey, która ma 18 przebojów na szczycie tej listy). Utwór ten też zdobył szczyty notowań list przebojów w kilkunastu innych krajach. 31 marca w serwisie YouTube został opublikowany teledysk do drugiego singla Rihanny- "Kiss It Better". Utwór nie osiągnął sukcesu komercyjnego na świecie, jednakże otrzymał spore wsparcie będąc często puszczanym w polskich stacjach radiowych. Trzecim singlem z płyty "Anti" została piosenka "Needed Me". W połowie lipca 2016 roku Rihanna miała zaplanowany koncert we Francji w Nicei, aczkolwiek koncert się nie odbył ze względu na zamachy, w których zginęło około 80 osób. Piosenkarka okazała swoje wyrazy współczucia i wsparcie dla rodzin ofiar zamachu na internecie. Sukcesy muzyczne Oba jej pierwsze albumy "Music of the Sun" (2005) oraz "A Girl Like Me" (2006) uplasowały się w Top 10 magazynu Billboard. Z tych albumów duży komercyjny sukces odniosły piosenki "Pon de Replay" oraz "SOS", który był pierwszym singlem w karierze artystki, który uplasował się na 1 miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100. Początkowo była ona mało znaną piosenkarką, jednak wybiła się na szczyty muzyki. Rihanna stała się powszechnie znana dopiero po wydaniu krążka "Good Girl Gone Bad" (2007), po wydaniu singla "Umbrella". Album jak i jego reedycja z 2008 roku był nominowany do dziewięciu nagród Grammy, wygrywając kategorię "Najlepsza Współpraca Rapowa/Śpiewana". Od 2009 roku do 2012, po bardzo nagłośnionej kłótni ze swoim ówczesnym chłopakiem Chrisem Brownem co roku wydawała jeden album, z czego każdy pokrył się platyną. Były to "Rated R" (2009), "Loud" (2010), "Talk That Talk" (2011), a jej pierwszym albumem który dotarł na szczyt listy Billboard 200 był album "Unapologetic" (2012). W tym samym roku artystka zagrała w pierwszym filmie w jej karierze, pod tytułem Battleship: Bitwa o Ziemię. Realizacje z udziałem Rihanny były wielokrotnie wyróżniane i nagradzane. Artystka zebrała osiem nagród Grammy, pięć nagród przyznawanych corocznie dla najlepszego amerykańskiego muzyka American Music Awards, dwadzieścia-dwie nagrody Billboard Music Awards i dwie Brit Awards. Rihanna sprzedała ponad 200 milionów nagrań na całym świecie, co daje jej wysokie miejsce na liście najlepiej sprzedających się artystów wszech czasów. Jest najmłodszym solowym artystą, któremu udało się trzynaście razy osiągnąć szczyt amerykańskiej listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Billboard uznał ją za najlepszego, w pierwszej dekadzie XXI wieku, artystę muzyki oferowanej na nośnikach cyfrowych (Digital Songs Artist) jednocześnie plasując ją w ogólności na 17 miejscu. W 2012 roku Forbes uznał Rihannę za czwartego najbardziej znaczącego celebrytę, z zarobkami pomiędzy majem 2011 roku a majem 2012 roku w wysokości 53 milionów dolarów. 29 marca 2013 roku Rihanna uznana została za najbardziej wpływowego artystę w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ponadto stała się dominującą postacią w mediach społecznościowych i w mediach strumieniowych. Z 81 milionami fanów jest jedną najbardziej popularnych osób na Facebooku, czwarta pod względem ilości fanów na Twitterze, jest też najczęściej oglądanym artystą nagraniowym na YouTube (tylko na kanale oficjalnym z 6 miliardami odsłon teledysków). 7 marca 2013 roku Spotify podał do wiadomości, że Rihanna jest najczęściej strumieniowanym artystą na świecie. Już w 2012 roku Time zaliczył artystkę do grona 100 najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na świecie. Życie prywatne Rihanna urodziła się jako Robyn Rihanna Fenty 20 lutego 1988 roku w Saint Michael, na Barbadosie, jako córka Moniki Braithwaite, księgowej na emeryturze i Ronalda Fenty, kierownika magazynu w fabryce odzieży. Jej matka z pochodzenia jest Gujanką a ojciec ma korzenie barbadoskie i irlandzkie. Państwo Monika i Ronald Fenty mają razem troje dzieci: najstarszą Robyn Rihannę oraz Rorreya i Rajada Fenty. Rihanna ma także dwie siostry przyrodnie i brata od strony ojca, wszyscy urodzeni przez różne matki przed poślubieniem matki Rihanny. Dorastała słuchając muzyki reggae, a zaczęła śpiewać w wieku około siedmiu lat. Jej dzieciństwo było naznaczone uzależnieniem jej ojca od kokainy, alkoholu i marihuany. Małżeństwo państwa Fenty zakończyło się, gdy Rihanna miała 14 lat. Ojciec mimo to pozostał częścią jej życia. Dorastała w skromnym trzypokojowym bungalowie w Bridgetown, gdzie wraz z ojcem sprzedawała ubrania na ulicznym straganie. Uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej Charlesa F. Broome'a na Barbadosie, a następnie do Combermere School, gdzie założyła trio muzyczne z klasowymi znajomymi. Była wojskowym kadetem w rezerwowo-militarnym programie. Trenowała z wojskiem Barbadosu i Shontelle, która była jej instruktorem musztry. Pomimo planów ukończenia szkoły średniej, zdecydowała się przerwać naukę, ponieważ kariera muzyczna wymagała poświęcenia czasu. 'Pobicie przez Chrisa Browna' 8 lutego 2009 roku Rihanna była zmuszona odwołać swój występ na 51 gali Grammy Awards. Z raportów składanych tego samego dnia wynikało, że doszło do sprzeczki między piosenkarką a jej ówczesnym chłopakiem, piosenkarzem Chrisem Brownem, którego aresztowano pod zarzutem składania gróźb. 5 marca 2009 roku Brown został oskarżony o napaść i próbę składania pogróżek. Ze względu na ujawnienie zdjęć z Los Angeles Police Department magazyn TMZ ujawnił zdjęcia Rihanny z widocznymi obrażeniami, z tego względu agencja STOParazzi zaproponowała "Prawo Rihanny" po to, aby "powstrzymywać pracowników organów ścigania do publikacji zdjęć lub informacji, które wykorzystują ofiary przestępstw." Gil Kaufman na kanale VH1 wypowiedział się na temat zdarzenia: 22 czerwca 2009 roku wezwano Rihannę do przesłuchań w Los Angeles. "Wezwano Rihannę do sądu. Zgodzę się na to w jej imieniu" poinformował US Weekly Donald Etra, prawnik wokalistki. 22 czerwca 2009 roku podczas rozprawy skazano Chrisa na 5 lat więzienia w zawieszeniu i zakazano mu się zbliżać na pięćdziesiąt metrów od artystki, w wydarzeniach publicznych odległość tę zmniejsza się do dziesięciu metrów. Po zdarzeniu Brown przeprosił piosenkarkę a ta stwierdziła, że nie żywi do niego nienawiści. Media spekulowały jednak, że całe wydarzenie odbiło się bardzo mocno na emocjach wokalistki, która faktycznie powróciła do normalnej pracy dopiero po kilku miesiącach. 'Związki' Od grudnia 2010 roku do 2011 roku Rihanna spotykała się z Mattem Kempem – gwiazdą baseballu z klubu Dodgers (Los Angeles). Również kanadyjski raper Drake twierdził, że spotyka się z piosenkarką. Miało to miejsce po zerwaniu z Chrisem Brownem w 2009 roku. W roku 2012 media spekulowały na temat ponownego zejścia się Rihanny i Chrisa Browna. W swoim wywiadzie w styczniu 2013 roku Rihanna potwierdziła, że ożył jej związek z Chrisem Brownem, choć Brown pozostawał nadal w okresie próby po incydencie "przemocy domowej" jaki miał miejsce w 2009 roku. W wywiadzie z maja 2013 roku Brown stwierdził, że on i Rihanna ponownie ze sobą zerwali. W 2015 roku media spekulowały na temat jej romansu z aktorem Leonardo DiCaprio. Pojawiły się również doniesienia o tym, że para zamieszkała ze sobą w rezydencji aktora. Rihanna poznała DiCaprio w 2011 roku. 'Problemy zdrowotne' W dzieciństwie cierpiała z powodu silnych bólów głowy, przez co lekarze podejrzewali guza mózgu. Piosenkarka przeszła kilka tomografii w wieku od 8 do 14 roku życia. W drugiej połowie 2011 roku, Rihanna anulowała dwa koncerty zaplanowane w ramach trasy Loud Tour, które miały się odbyć w Szwecji w Malmö w dniu 31 października i 1 listopada w Sztokholmie. Piosenkarka została hospitalizowana z powodu wycieńczenia. Wróciła na scenę 4 listopada w Hanowerze (Niemcy). W maju 2012 roku, po festiwalu Coachella, była ponownie hospitalizowana z powodu wyczerpania. Działalność społeczna W 2006 roku Rihanna założyła stowarzyszenie Believe (Uwierz), które pomaga dzieciom w potrzebie na całym świecie. Stowarzyszenie ma na celu "pomaganie młodym ludziom w dostępie do edukacji, oraz ich wspieranie finansowe, społeczne i medyczne wówczas gdy i tam gdzie jest ono potrzebne". Jednak działania tej organizacji skupiają się w pierwszym rzędzie na pomocy dzieciom dotkniętym chorobami nowotworymi takimi jak białaczka, szczególnie potrzebującym transplatacji szpiku kostnego. Od 2008 roku fundacja Believe współpracuje z amerykańskim oddziałem niemieckiej fundacji DKMS. W 2007 roku Rihanna zaangażowała się w starania by znaleźć dawcę szpiku kostnego dla pięcioletniej dziewczynki Jasmina Amena. Rihanna odwiedzała często Jasminę w szpitalu, po raz ostatni w listopadzie 2009 roku gdyż Jasmina zmarła 27 Stycznia 2010 roku. W 2008 roku poprzez fundację DKMS pomogła znaleźć dawcę szpiku kostnego dla 41-letniej Lisy Gershowitz Flynn, jednocześnie starając się w ten sposób zwiększyć świadomość społeczną, jak ważne jest to by ludzie chcieli zostawać dawcami (faktycznie po opublikowaniu informacji, że Rihanna poszukuję dawcę szpiku kostnego dla L. G. Flynn do fundacji DKMS zgłosiło się kilka tysięcy potencjalnych dawców). W tym okresie Rihanna przeprowadziła też z fundacją Believe charytatywne mini-tournée. W 2008 roku wsparła kampanię H&M promując charytatywną linię odzieży, z której 25% dochodu przeznaczono na programy prewencyjne związane z chorobą AIDS. Także w 2008 roku wzięła udział w projekcie charytatywnym "Stand Up to Cancer" ("Przeciwstaw się rakowi") i wraz z innymi wokalistami śpiewała piosenkę "Just Stand Up!". Rihanna śpiewała też wraz z Calvinem Harrisem po zakończeniu Grammy Awards w dniu 12 lutego 2012 w Los Angeles, House of Blues, w ramach koncertu charytatywnego, którego dochód został przeznaczony na szpital dla dzieci w tym mieście. Pod koniec 2012 roku Rihanna przekazała 3,5 miliona dolarów barbadoskich (około 1,75 miliona dolarów amerykańskich) dla placówki radioterapii przy Szpitalu Królowej Elżbiety (Queen Elizabeth Hospital) w Bridgetown na Barbadosie. W uroczystości otwarcia uczestniczyła zarówno sama Rihanna jak i jej dziadek a odnowiony oddział przybrał nazwę Centrum Onkologii i Medycyny Nuklearnej Bratwaithe Clara – dla upamiętnienia Clary Bratwaithe, babci Rihanny, która zmarła na raka w czerwcu tego samego roku. Po trzęsieniu ziemi na Haiti w styczniu 2010 roku, Rihanna dołączyła do akcji "Teraz nadzieja dla Haiti" i wraz z innymi gwiazdami pojawiła się na gali związanej z pozyskiwaniem funduszy, śpiewając razem piosenkę "Stranded (Haiti Mon Amour)". Wzięła też udział w Oprah Winfrey Show śpiewając swoją wersję utworu "Redemption Song" Boba Marleya. Wpływy z tej imprezy przekazano dla "Teraz nadzieja dla Haiti". Po katastrofie trzęsienia ziemi, tsunami i nuklearnej w Japonii w marcu 2011 roku Rihanna uczestniczyła w wydaniu albumu charytatywnego, z którego bieżące wpływy przekazywane były dla Japońskiego Czerwonego Krzyża. Rihanna udostępniła w tym celu swój singiel "Only Girl (In the World)". Piosenkarka dała również kilka innych koncertów, których dochód został przeznaczony na cele charytatywne: np. koncert w Birmingham dniu 11 lipca 2011, który odbył się z myślą o ofiarach tornada, które dotknęło stan Alabama – Rihanna przekazała wpływy z koncertu (89 tys. dolarów amerykańskich) dla miasta Tuscaloosa, aby pomóc w jego odbudowie. W dniu 10 marca 2012 Rihanna brała również udział w gali charytatywnej Brada Pitta "Make It Right" – wpływy z tej imprezy miały pomóc wszystkim rodzinom dotkniętym przez huragan Katrina, który zdewastował Nowy Orlean w 2005 roku. W lipcu 2007 roku Rihanna wystąpiła w japońskim mieście Chiba w ramach koncertów Live Earth. W 2008 roku wspierała kampanię "Tattoo Heart" UNICEF-u promując linię produktów Gucci. 25 procent przychodu ze sprzedaży produktów objętych tą kampanią trafiło do UNICEF-u. W dniu 18 Marca 2011 roku ogłoszono, że Rihanna jest jednym z uczestników kampanii Celebrity Tap w ramach UNICEF Tap Project. Kampania ta miała na celu zwrócenie uwagi na światowy kryzys związany z brakiem wody w wielu krajach i zachęcała by właściciele lokali gastronomicznych pobierali opłatę za wodę z kranu, za którą konsumenci normalnie nie płacą. Zebrane w ten sposób kwoty przeznaczono na finansowanie dostaw czystej wody w rejonach dotkniętych kryzysem. Jednocześnie każdy kto przekazał dotację na ten cel miał szansę otrzymać butelkę wody napełnioną bezpośrednio z kranu w domu Rihanny. W 2013 roku Rihanna przekazała niecałe 2 miliony dolarów amerykańskich dla organizacji non-profit Wolf Haven International na rzecz ochrony ginących pod gatunków wilków (np. wilka meksykańskiego). Sama piosenkarka przyznała, że kocha zwierzęta, od jakiegoś czasu jest szczególnie zafascynowana wilkami i jednego nawet sama zaadoptowała. W 2012 roku Rihanna wsparła swoimi wypowiedziami kampanię Kony 2012. Celem tej kampanii było nagłośnienie przestępstw dokonywanych przez ugandyjskich zbrodniarzy i doprowadzenie do ich rozbrojenia i wymierzenia im sprawiedliwości. Opinie i kontrowersje W opinii projektantki mody Stelli McCartney Rihanna to Dyskografia Filmografia Trasy koncertowe 'Występy w Polsce' Rihanna występowała do tej pory w Polsce czterokrotnie w: *Krakowie w ramach Coke Live Music Festival (25 sierpnia 2007 roku) *Warszawie w ramach trasy Good Girl Gone Bad Tour w Hali Torwar (19 marca 2008 roku) *Łodzi w Atlas Arenie w ramach trasy Loud Tour (6 grudnia 2011 roku) *Gdyni w ramach trasy koncertowej Diamonds World Tour (7 lipca 2013 roku), na otwartym powietrzu, w dzień po kolejnej edycji Open'er Festival). *Planowany jest również koncert w Warszawie w ramach trasy ANTi World Tour (5 sierpnia 2016) na Stadionie Narodowym. Autobiografie *Rihanna: The Last Girl on the World. Nowy Jork: Rizzoli, 2010. ISBN 9780847835119. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja szósta' center 'Edycja ósma' center 'Edycja dziesiąta' center 'Edycja jedenasta' center 'Edycja dwunasta' center Zobacz też *Paulina Ignasiak *Kaja Paschalska *Agnieszka Twardowska *Maria Tyszkiewicz *Aleksandra Gintrowska *Honorata Skarbek *Iga Krefft *Ewelina Lisowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji‏‎ Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji